De cocteles rosas y música de elevador
by ringo-tensai
Summary: Así fue como el masculino, temerario y extremadamente apuesto líder terminó rodeado por adolecentes con las hormonas alborotadas, música escandalosa y bebiendo pequeños cocteles de color rosa que, siendo honesto, no sabían nada mal. Título alternativo: Cómo NO pasar tu fin de semana.


**Disclaimer:**

Los Pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Tom McGrath, del singular Eric Darnell y DreamWorks Animation. Si quisiera sacar dinero de esto me muero de hambre.

* * *

**editado 24/8/15**

* * *

**De cocteles rosas y música de elevador.**

Hacía una fresca y serena noche, totalmente una en un millón, era toda una pena que se tenga que desperdiciar en algo tan absurdo e inane como lo es una fiesta, o al menos así lo miraba Skipper quien estaba amargamente sentado en la esquina más recóndita de una concurrida discoteca.

Sin embargo ahí estaba.

Solo, malhumorado y anti climáticamente bebiendo de una diminuta copa que contenía una peculiar bebida suave de color rosa adornada con una diminuta sombrilla amarilla.

Sin duda alguna la imagen de la humillación.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Pues aquí está la versión corta:

Recientemente su equipo y él habían completado una misión exitosamente la cual, aunque simple, los había dejado bastante agotados tanto física como emocionalmente. Él, como el maravilloso y benevolente líder que es decidió darle a su equipo un merecido día de descanso.

Propuso muchas ideas: juegos de cartas, maratón de películas, incluso noche de hobbies, pero por azares crueles del destino justamente en ese momento fue interrumpido por el latoso de "cola anillada", quien, sin alguna gota de decencia, se había escabullido al interior del cuartel.

Skipper, con mucha calma y tacto le pidió que se retirase, como todo el caballero que todo el mundo sabe que es, pero el vecino escandaloso simplemente respondió colocándole un colorido volante al rostro parloteando sobre los "fabulosos" pasos de baile que estrenaría en ese lugar. El líder, con una mueca de desagrado, despegó el volante de su rostro y lo leyó en voz alta.

"¡Gran fiesta de inauguración de La Discoteca y Pent-house Bastet!" junto a esto se encontraba la dirección y fecha, la cual era ese mismo día para la sorpresa de nadie.

Skipper, sin duda alguna, iba a negarse rotundamente pero fue interrumpido por tres emocionadas voces, las de su equipo, todos aceptando de inmediato.

—¡Fiesta, fiesta!—celebró Rico extasiado mientras sonreía como todo un lunático dopado en azúcar—.

—Oh cielos, siempre quise estar en un pent-house— espetó un emocionado Private—.

—No suena mal esa idea—musitó pensativamente Kowalski—.

El líder se quedó anonadado, incluso inserteprimernombreaquí-cabeza-de-huevo-Kowalski había aceptado asistir a lo que él veía como una noche de escándalo sin sentido.

Cuando Skipper le dedicó una mirada que prácticamente decía "¿Et tu Kowalski?" éste se sonrojó y le respondió acaloradamente:

—¡¿Qué?! Yo también sé divertirme de vez en cuando.

Lo que sucedió después no importa, al final tuvo que aceptar pues su equipo no dejaba de lloriquear como niñas en preescolar por el asunto.

Así fue como el masculino, temerario y extremadamente apuesto líder terminó rodeado por adolecentes con las hormonas alborotadas, música escandalosa y bebiendo pequeños cocteles de color rosa que, siendo honesto, no sabían nada mal.

Repasaba en su mente una y otra vez como se había dejado sonsacar por su equipo mientras desinteresadamente observaba la decoración del lugar, la cual estaba llena de imágenes de gatos y temática egipcia. Incluso los empleados eran obligados a usar ridículos atuendos. ¡Hah!

Sus tres soldados estaban dispersos y en contra de su predicción se divertían al máximo e incluso sanamente, bueno dos de tres no está tan mal (supuso que tenía que recordar darle una pequeña charla sobre decencia pública a Rico). Sin embargo su experiencia personal estaba lejos de divertido.

Skipper es un hombre de acción, de causa y efecto; de guerra y orden. No un hombre de contoneos salvajes, escandaloso ruido y suaves bebidas rosas que, nuevamente, no estaban del todo mal…

Y hablando de contoneos salvajes, el momento en que el capitán dio un vistazo a su teniente y lo encontró haciendo su característica danza de "El Kowalski" fue el preciso momento en que decidió que ya era hora de marcharse. Sus soldados podrían quedarse toda la noche para lo que le importaba, ya se enfrentarían al entrenamiento intensivo sorpresa de mañana.

De un sólo trago se tomó el resto de su coctel y tuvo que maniobrar su camino hasta los ascensores. Esa pequeña misión terminó siendo toda una proeza, quien lo haya visto incluso hubiera jurado que estaba bailando junto a la multitud y Skipper se odiaba un poquito a si mismo por eso.

Cuando por fin pudo liberarse de la maraña de brazos y piernas se dirigió rápidamente a los ascensores que, gracias a todo lo decente, estaban totalmente desocupados.

Sin darle más tiempo a cualquier nuevo imprevisto presionó con fuerza el botón de bajar. Pasaron un par de minutos y todavía nada, ¿Qué más esperaba? Si después de todo estaba en el pent-house de un edificio de cincuenta pisos. Por cada segundo que pasaba perdía más y más su paciencia.

Por un instante contempló saltar de la ventana, al menos sería más rápido, pero el sonoro "ding" del elevador captó su atención, aun por debajo de todo el escándalo.

Con un "¡Ya era hora!" prosiguió a entrar al cuarto de metal y sin perder tiempo presionó el botón del primer piso. Respiró hondó, sabía que eso tardaría un buen rato, pero tomó placer al ver las puestas del ascensor cerrándose frente a él. Eso es hasta que un brazo se interpuso entre las puertas logrando que estas se volvieran a abrir.

El ceño fruncido de Skipper se multiplicó por diez al ver de quien se trataba. El culpable de todo…

—¡Julien! ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó el líder con desagrado pero su respuesta nunca llegó. Julien no parecía siquiera haberlo visto mientras entraba- No, caminando no, mientras se tambaleaba hacia- el interior del ascensor.

Skipper se tomó unos instantes para percatarse de tres cosas:

Primero: el autodenominado príncipe de Nueva York estaba un poquitin más que pasado de copas. Era bastante obvio, se tambaleaba y no paraba de reír bobamente, incluso cuando entró al ascensor no paró.

Segundo: su falta de acompañantes. No Maurice o Mort cerca del real-dolor-de-trasero, el último ni siquiera se encontraba en el lugar por obvias razones y aunque Maurice raramente se alejaba del lado de Julien, por el bien de éste y de todos los demás, tampoco se encontraba a la vista. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto en toda la noche.

Pero no fue hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron que su tercera observación le cayó encima como una tonelada de ladrillos: Los quien-sabe-cuantos minutos que deben pasar hasta que el ascensor llegara al lobby tendría que pasarlo junto a cola anillada.

No. Recapitulando, tendría que pasarlo junto a un bufón ebrio, el cual ya era lo suficientemente problemático cuando sobrio…

Skipper estaba tan sumido en su horripilante descubrimiento que no se percató cuando Julien por fin reconoció su presencia. Pero si se dio cuenta cuando un delgado pero a la vez fornido brazo se enroscó en su cuerpo como boa a su presa.

—¡Gah! —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar pues fue tomado por sorpresa y Skipper otra vez se odió un poquito más a si mismo por eso.

—¡S-Skipper! —exclamó Julien emotivamente, arrastrando la "s" más de lo necesario mientras abrazaba de lado al hombre más bajo—. ¿Qué hace tu cabecita plana po' aquí?

El líder apretó tan fuerte su entrecejo que su frente podía hacer que la uva pasa más arrugada que se pueda encontrar se sonroje de la vergüenza, posó sus manos en el pecho del parrandero y lo empujó lejos de su espacio personal.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Me largo de aquí! Al igual que tú por lo que veo —farfulló el más bajo cruzándose de brazos y alejándose un par de pasos del hombre embriagado que no podía parar de reír como lunático. Observó el panel donde anunciaba en que piso se encontraban y se exasperó al notar que sólo habían bajado un par de pisos.

Esa sería una noche larga.

—¡No seas tontín! —Canturreó Julien mientras utilizaba las metálicas paredes del ascensor como espejo—. ¿Po' qué querría irme? ¡La fiesta apenas comenzó! Además, hay un par de muñecas que no me quitaban la vista de encima, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Para decir esto último se acercó demasiado a Skipper y colocó sus manos al lado de su boca como si estuviera revelando un gran secreto a la vez que contoneaba sus cejas sugestivamente. Skipper iba a responder con un comentario sarcástico como "de seguro creyeron que eras parte de un show", pero fue detenido por su propia confusión.

—Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí? —no pudo evitar preguntar mientras observaba al más alto rondar por el ascensor como buscando por algo.

—¿Pue' a que más? —Bufó Julien todavía buscando algo, seguramente algún elefante rosa—. Pero no puedo encontrar los inodoros… ¿Dónde está Maurice cuando lo necesitas?

…

Aquel condenado pero familiar tic invadió el ojo izquierdo de Skipper mientras apretaba y desapretaba repetidamente su mandíbula. Abrió la boca para preguntar qué diablos era de lo que hablaba el rey de los lunáticos pero rápidamente la cerró, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y masajeando su sien.

Por un instante el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la más melosa y cursi canción de elevador disponible en ese lado del continente, lo cual no ayudaba a la situación.

—Julien… echa un vistazo al lugar y dime si en realidad esto te parece un baño.

Julien detuvo su búsqueda un instante y colocó su dedo índice derecho sobre su labio inferior en forma pensativa, además de aferrarse momentáneamente a un pasamano, su estado más el movimiento del ascensor lo empezaba a afectar.

Habían bajado otro par de pisos y el rey-de-nada seguía en su pose pensativa, Skipper por su parte parecía como si quisiera golpear a alguien pero simplemente se tapó la cara con sus manos amortiguando un pequeño grito de frustración.

—Uhh… ¿E'to no es el baño? —musitó por fin el más alto en lo que el líder azotaba su cara contra la pared metálica.

—¡No lo es! ¡Es un condenado ascensor! Ya sabes, esa máquina que hace subir y bajar de pisos a las personas. Al menos tengo la esperanza de que sepas que es eso, después de todo en tu casa tienes uno. —Murmuro el líder recordando que hace unos meses tuvieron que rescatar a Julien de su propio elevador. ¡Gah! ¿Cómo puede existir una persona tan atolondrada?

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de la situación, Julien abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó escapar un pequeño chirrido.

—P-Pero la fiesta… ¡El rey aún no debe dejar el edificio!

Skipper rodó los ojos ante tal respuesta. No sabía que era peor, si tener esa conversación o seguir escuchando esa horrenda canción que únicamente le empeoraba su dolor de cabeza.

—…Además… —murmuró Julien mientras apretaba las piernas juntas y daba saltitos de lado a lado, a lo cual el más bajo hizo una de total desagrado.

Caso cerrado. Prefiere mil veces escuchar esa canción infernal.

Si algo era peor que estar en un ascensor junto a un Julien ebrio era estar en un ascensor con un Julien ebrio, con la vejiga llena y las funciones cerebrales al mínimo posible.

Skipper pasó sus dedos entre su lustroso y perfectamente estilizado cabello y se acercó al panel de control.

—Será mejor detenernos en el piso más cercano, tú te bajas, vas al baño luego haces lo que te plazca con tu vida y yo puedo seguir con la mía en completa paz—, explicó el capitán mientras apretaba el botón del piso más cercano, que terminó siendo el piso cuarenta y uno.

Sin embargo, en parte, esto llegó a oídos sordos. En cuanto Julien vio el panel de control, unos instantes luego de que Skipper presionara el botón empujó al más bajo del camino, logrando que este soltara un chillido indignante, y comenzó a presionar botones al azar.

—¡El Rey Aún No Debe Dejar La Fiesta! —exclamó el rey cerebro-de-adorno-únicamente en gritos entrecortados.

Skipper, ahora desde el suelo, observaba en horror ante la imagen ante él. Con relativo poco esfuerzo se puso de pie y sujetó a Julien por las muñecas. Pero el daño estaba hecho.

El ascensor entero se detuvo bruscamente, la música desapareció con un inquietante chillido al igual que las luces. Todo quedó en oscuridad, hasta que se iluminaron las luces de emergencia las cuales eran de un rojo opaco.

—Uhhh, ¿Qué pachó? —musitó Julien ahora desde el suelo.

Esta vez Skipper no se contuvo, gritó tan fuerte y prolongado que logró espantar a las palomas que hacían sus nidos alrededor del edificio. Aunque aparte de las aves nadie más se dio cuenta o culparon al calentamiento global.

Luego de batir lo que parecía un nuevo record mundial el grito del más bajo cesó. Skipper se tuvo que apoyar en las paredes del elevador mientras aspiraba grandes cantidades de aire en un intento por recuperar el aliento; Julien, por su parte, intentaba destapar sus adoloridos tímpanos.

Luego de recuperar el aliento y con el cuerpo temblando con espasmos de ira Skipper apuntó un dedo acusador al verdugo de su infierno en vida… Y no solo hablaba del asunto del elevador.

—T-Tú…

El más alto dejó de atender sus oídos y también se señaló a si mismo con su dedo índice derecho.

—Eres…

—…Julien —respondió el parrandero alzando una ceja.

—¡Eres un…! ¡Tú eres…!

—Juuuu-liiieeennn —repitió lentamente el rey-de-la-dimensión-desconocida.

Skipper estaba tan tenso y furioso que parecía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre el más alto pero en lugar de eso se quedó quieto en su puesto mientras abría y cerraba las manos repetitivamente, su pálido rostro estaba colorado y su tic empeoró bastante.

En un rápido movimiento ladeó la cabeza provocando un desagradable sonido de "crack" y su cuerpo se relajó al instante. Se recordó a si mismo que no valía tener un aneurisma por causa de Julien. Dio un miserable suspiro y sacó de sus pantalones su teléfono celular.

La luz de este agregó un poco más de iluminación al lugar.

Marcó una serie de números mientras se tragaba su orgullo. Sabía que aún quedaba esta opción aun si era bastante humillante. Pero si había algo en lo que Skipper confiaba ciegamente era en su equipo.

—Kowalski, necesito que me escuches con suma aten-

— "Habla Kowalski, en estos momentos no me encuentro disponible y seguramente estoy haciendo algo bastante importante (obviamente) así que mejor deja tu mensaje luego de la señal" "peep".

Normalmente oír la voz de su segundo al mando era tranquilizador para Skipper, mas en ese momento miles de cosas desagradables e innombrables opacaban dicha sensación.

Terminó la llamada, aclaró su garganta y volvió a intentar.

—Private, dile a-

—"Hola, habla Private, Si estas escuchando este mensaje significa que no estoy… o estoy ocupado, o umm, como sea yo te llamo… ¡oh sí! Deja tu mensaje luego de la señal… (¿Qué hago ahora K'wa-)" "peep".

Skipper empezó a temblar ligeramente. No podía ser posible... Debía ser una broma cruel…

Terminó nuevamente la llamada y volvió a intentarlo una vez más.

—"¡Yo, Aquí Rico…! . . . ¡FIESTA SOQUETES!" "peep".

. . .

El capitán se echó al suelo, la mano con la cual sostenía su celular apretada en su pecho y con la otra, pegada al piso, soportaba su peso.

Julien observaba todo callado, simplemente por el hecho de que no entendía ni un ápice de lo que ocurría. Más no perdió tiempo en volver a hablar.

—Oye, ¿Ya no estas ocupando eso? —preguntó señalando el aparato que el líder sostenía, Skipper no se movió de su posición—. Necesito que Maurice venga por mí, mi groovy no se siente muy funky en e'tos momentos…

Aparentemente tanto movimiento súbito estaba afectando al más alto.

Skipper levantó la cabeza de tal manera que de seguro tuvo que ser doloroso y volteó al hombre a su lado.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó el militar mientras se iluminaba cual bombillo incandescente.

—¿Mi groovy? —preguntó el parrandero ahora totalmente desconcertado.

—¿Mm? ¡No, eso no! ¡Maurice! ¿Dónde está Maurice?

—Oh, no sé. De seguro durmiendo o algo aburrido. No sabe que e'toy aquí —respondió casualmente el rey-de-(inserte insulto ingenioso aquí) mientras se inspeccionaba las uñas.

—¿Qué ra…? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Po'que no quería que viniera, ¡Hah! Yo, el rey de las fiestas, no asistir a una ¡Ridículo! —respondió el parrandero con indignación mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Sólo p'o una tontería de una reunión sumamente importante mañana temprano. "Oh Julien, no puedes faltar. Sería una catástrofe para tus inversiones. Oh Julien, no quiero terminar durmiendo en el parque" ¡Bah! Así que le dije a Mort que fingiera ser yo mientras lo encerré en mi habitación real —el más alto movió sus dedos medio e índice de ambas manos cuando dijo la palabra "importante". La señal de a insinceridad. Para todo lo demás habló como si hubiese tenido la mejor idea del mundo.

Skipper simplemente se le quedó viendo, como cuando miras el acto de un circo de fenómenos, preguntándote a ti mismo ¿Por qué la madre naturaleza tiene un sentido del humor tan cruel?

Luego de un momento de silencio Skipper se arrastró hacia donde se encontraba sentado el más alto y lo tomó, tal vez con algo de desesperación, por los hombros.

—Julien, escucha con atención. Necesito que por primera vez en tu miserable vida te concentres en lo que yo digo, ¿Capisci?

—Uh, sí como sea —respondió Julien aun sin darle mucha importancia a su precaria situación.

—Necesito que me des el número telefónico de Maurice —.Gruñó el líder entre dientes entornando los ojos.

—Oh, claro. Puedo hacer eso… —musitó el más alto pero aparte de eso no hizo nada.

—¿Y bien? —espetó el más bajo.

— Uh, ¿Ahora? —murmuró nerviosamente el parrandero.

—No, estaba pensando que mejor luego, cuando estemos al filo de una muerte lenta y dolorosa por inanición o falta de oxígeno, lo que ocurra primero —escupió exasperado el militar para luego poner una mirada estoica y vacía. —No te sabes el número, ¿No es así?

—¿Para qué haría eso? Tengo gente que recuerda cosas por mí, ¿recuerdas? —Julien respondió indignado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba la nariz petulantemente. —Pero lo tengo apuntado en mi propio teléfono.

—¿Y dónde está tu teléfono exactamente? —Preguntó Skipper con escepticismo en su voz, sabía que no podía confiar en Julien.

—Maurice lo tiene po' supuesto —respondió el más alto como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

—…Por supuesto —Murmuró agriamente el líder mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en sus manos.

En ese momento, como si de un rayo se tratase, recordó a alguien en quien el confiaba lo suficiente como para pedir ayuda. Tomó nuevamente su teléfono celular y marcó otra serie de números. Antes de oprimir la opción de llamar rogó mentalmente que esa opción funcionase.

—¡Marlene! Dime que estás ahí porque si no es así juro por todo lo bueno que voy a-.

—"Ugh, Skipper. ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —respondió la voz cansada de la joven artista."

—¡Marlene! —el líder casi hizo una pirueta al escuchar la voz de la mujer.

— "Skipper, si vas a decir algo hazlo ya. He tenido el día más pesado de mi vida, no creerías esta gente, ni siquiera he podido-."

—Sí, sí, como sea. Escúchame bien Marlene, necesito tu ayuda. El idiota de Julien nos encerró en el ascensor del pent-house de un edificio, necesito que vengas por mí.

—"¿Qué…? ¿Cómo?"

—Si es posible trae al ejército. Diles que Skipper te envía, ellos sabrán que hacer.

—. . .

—¿Cuánto crees que te tardarías en llegar?

—"Tal vez dos o tres días. Después de todo estoy en California asistiendo a aquel curso del que tanto hablaba."

¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

—"Desde hace tres días. Es bueno saber que soy extrañada. Como sea, dime donde estas y le pediré a Mason que-."

. . .

—¿Marlene? ¿Sigues ahí?

El líder despegó el teléfono de su oreja y le vio la pantalla.

—Batería muerta.

Skipper se dejó caer de nuevo justo al lado del más alto. ¿En qué se equivocó? ¿Qué hizo o quién fue en su otra vida para ganarse tal castigo? ¿Benedict Arnold? ¿Gengis Kan? O peor… ¡¿Un Hippie?!

Se quedaron unos momentos sentados en silencio, apartando los patéticos gemidos de Julien. Skipper debía encontrar una solución antes de que el hombre se mojara a sí mismo. Ladeó la cabeza y por mera casualidad pudo ver el contorno de la trampilla en el techo del ascensor.

¿Podría? Pero estaba muy alto y los chicos no estaban y… y… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Como si fuese una escena pasando en cámara lenta el rostro del líder pasó de desesperanza a inalterada determinación. ¡Eso era a lo que se refería! Skipper es un hombre de acción; Es un militar entrenado bajo los más brutales estándares existentes. ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí sentado sin hacer nada? Esperando su rescate como toda una una princesita en una historia ficticia. ¡Él es un hombre!

Con un feral y masculino rugido el militar se puso de pie haciendo que Julien casi se mojara a si mismo de la impresión. Empezó a revisar sus bolsillos y de esta sacó su billetera.

—Julien, necesito que vacíes tus bolsillos también— ordenó el líder mientras sacaba una tarjeta metálica de su billetera, era una herramienta multiusos en forma de tarjeta de crédito. Nunca salgas de casa sin ella.

El parrandero rodó los ojos. ¡Vaya que el cabeza plana podía ser un mandón! Sin embargo obedeció sus órdenes al pie de la letra pues ya quería salir de ese horrendo lugar.

Goma de mascar, varillas luminosas, su billetera, un juego de llaves, más varillas luminosas, Fotografías autografiadas de Julien (¿una fotografía de ambos con la leyenda "mejores amigos por siempre"?), en fin.

No era tan malo como parecía pues Skipper era un maestro en supervivencia un-ortodoxa; Una vez había logrado escapar de una jungla ubicada en el corazón de Brasil utilizando únicamente hilo dental y un par de palillos chinos, (si tan sólo hubiese tenido un cortaúñas Manfredi y Jonhson todavía estarían con él).

—Julien, necesito tu altura. Tendrás que alzarme hasta la trampilla el tiempo suficiente para que pueda destrabarla— Explicó el líder en un tono serio y profesional. Julien intentó hacer un saludo militar, énfasis en "intentó" aún seguía estando privado de la mayoría de sus sentidos.

Julien se ubicó debajo de la trampilla y de mala gana entrelazó sus manos y se colocó en la posición necesaria para alzar al hombre más bajo. Skipper tomó el impulsó que le proporcionó Julien, trepó hasta estar por debajo de la trampilla y empezó a trabajar.

El más alto intentaba con mucha determinación no perder el poco equilibrio que le quedaba pero ¡Rayos! Para alguien que hacia ejercicios como si su vida dependiera de ello el militar estaba un poquitín pasado de peso. El más bajo por su parte trabajaba con rapidez y precisión pero era difícil ya que a la vez intentaba recuperar su propio equilibrio, debía ser más rápido, Julien no era conocido por hacer esfuerzo físico.

Fue durante unos momentos antes de que el parrandero se diera por vencido cuando escuchó un sonido metálico, ¡el líder lo había logrado!

—¡Excelente! —Exclamó Skipper orgulloso de sí mismo, normalmente era Rico quien dominaba ese tipo de tareas; —Julien, necesito que hagas un último gran esfuerzo, debes impulsarme lo suficiente como para poder subir.

—Es muy fácil pa' ti decirlo— gimoteó Julien a lo que alzaba al hombre. Skipper no desaprovechó el impulso y logró subir lo suficiente para él subir por cuenta propia. Cuando al final lo logra toma unos momentos para observar a su alrededor. Todo estaba frío y oscuro.

La única iluminación era la tenue luz de emergencia que brotaba de la cabina, pero esta no era más que un simple halo iridiscente rodeado por una muralla de oscuridad. No fue hasta que volvió a escuchas las quejas de Julien que recordó que tenían poco tiempo.

—Julien, cierra la boca y dame tu mano— gruñó Skipper mientras dirigía su mano hacia el parrandero.

Julien la sujeto con un agarre de acero, al tiempo que se impulsaba el más bajo lo atraía hacia él, no terminó siendo muy difícil para alguien de su tamaño Julien era muy ligero.

Ahora ambos hombres estaban fuera de la cabina… ¿Y ahora qué? Si tan sólo Kowalski estuviese ahí…

Una vez más por pura casualidad Skipper encontró otra trampilla, esta vez de una parrilla. ¡El sistema de ventilación! Esa podría ser una salida. Skipper volvió a tomar su tarjeta multiusos y empezó a trabajar.

—¡Eso es! —Exclamó emocionado el líder cuando pudo abrir la parrilla—. Julien, trae tu real trasero aquí, nos vamos a casa.

Sin embargo el más alto no respondió de inmediato, Skipper al voltear lo encontró hecho una bola humana, tenía una mueca de dolor, los ojos ensanchados y húmedos. Apretaba sus piernas tan fuerte que parecía que estas se fusionarían en cualquier momento. Oh cierto.

—Uh, sabes, si quieres… ir, solo ve a aquella esquina o algo— le dijo el líder con un tono incomodo señalando a una de las esquinas del techo de la cabina.

—¡¿E'tas bromeando?! —exclamó el más alto con voz chillona más una gigantesca cantidad de indignación y vergüenza.

—Escúchame bien— empezó seriamente el más bajo—, no voy a pasar mis próximos minutos en un estrecho túnel junto a un sujeto que está a punto de mojar sus pantalones, así que tú decides es aquí o es aquí.

Julien abrió la boca para responder pero se detuvo a sí mismo, ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más y Se fue a la esquina acordada, Skipper le dio la espalda inspeccionando la entrada parecía lo suficientemente grande para ellos.

El líder se detuvo confuso, tal vez sonaba desagradable y perturbador pero no escuchaba que Julien hiciera algún sonido.

—¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Qué vaya a tomarte de la mano o algo?

—Uh, no puedo hacerlo si e'tas ahí escuchando…

Skipper dejó escapar un gruñido entre dientes.

—Está bien, me taparé los oídos y contaré hasta diez.

—¿Mississippi?

El líder rodó los ojos agraviado, tapó sus oídos y empezó a contar Mississippi.

* * *

El par de desafortunados hombres se encontraban gateando por el oscuro sistema de ventilación por quien sabe cuántos minutos. Skipper estaba perdiendo la paciencia, debía haber una salida por algún lado.

—Uhh, aquí e'ta muy oscuro. No es que tenga miedo o algo— musitaba el más alto intentando disimular su nerviosismo pero obviamente fallando.

Skipper rodó los ojos pero el más alto tenía un buen punto, apenas y podía ver su propia mano frente a su rostro ¿Cómo vería una salida?. De pronto se detuvo al recordar algo y empezó a tentar sus bolsillos, Julien por su parte al no poder ver nada terminó por colisionar su rostro contra la parte posterior del militar.

—¡Ouch! ¿Qué sucede?

—Julien, necesito que mastiques esto por mí.

El más alto alzó una ceja algo extrañado hasta que Skipper le pasó una tira de goma de mascar. Oh.

—¿Pa'a que? —preguntó el parrandero con la boca llena del delicioso dulce con sabor a explosión de fruta tropical (libre de azúcar).

—Sólo hazlo.

Skipper masticaba su propia pieza cuando sacó de su bolsillo una de las tantas varillas luminosas de Julien. La activó y esta hizo un pequeño sonido de "crack", seguidamente tomó un poco de su goma de mascar y lo pegó en la pared del túnel; sobre este colocó la varilla y ¡presto! Tenían luz.

Siguieron así por lo que parecieron horas; el sistema de ventilación parecía un elaborado laberinto del averno. Gracias a las lámparas improvisadas al menos sabían por donde no ir, pero as opciones cada vez se volvían mínimas; además estaban cansados y a Julien le estaba empezando a surgir una bonita resaca.

—¡Ouch! Mi cabecita real duele. ¡Tengo hambre! Ya llegamos, tengo sed, estoy cansado. Ugh un insecto… ¡Se me subió! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!

—Julien… Por favor… Ten piedad de mí, tengo una jaqueca del tamaño de tu ego— gemía el más bajo, y así era, la única razón por la cual continuaba era por pura fuerza de voluntad. Ambos estaban cansados, sucios y, francamente, perdidos.

Julien hizo caso omiso y prosiguió con sus quejas, eso es hasta que segundos más tarde se encontraron en una encrucijada… literalmente. Mientras Skipper se detuvo a pensar por cual camino partir, Julien se recostó un momento, vaya que estaba cansado, ¡debería ser ilegal que un rey se canse así!

Por el rabillo de su ojo algo llamó su atención, era una puertecilla metálica. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió, adentro se encontraban filas y filas de cables y una leyenda que decía "Enlace secundario al centro de poder" y "No tocar". Julien trazó con la mano los cables hasta que…

—¡Julien! Apresúrate, que no volveré por ti si te quedas atrás.

El grito del militas asustó al parrandero e hizo que este por accidente arrancara la mayoría de los cables. Oops. Julien intentó re-colocar los cables pero Skipper seguía llamándolo así que mejor lo dejó como estaba, de seguro no era nada importante.

Mientras tanto en la luminosa y espectacular ciudad de Manhattan, Nueva York, ocurría un peculiar evento, Un magnifico e imponente edificio de cincuenta pisos que hace uno momentos brillaba cual estrella del firmamento se apagó por completo. Sumado eso a los gritos de sorpresa y desasocio formaron un espectáculo único para los neoyorkinos. Lo has hecho de nuevo calentamiento global, lo has hecho de nuevo.

De vuelta con el par más dispar que los calcetines de un niño en preescolar. Skipper encontró una parte del túnel sin varillas luminosas ¡Tenía que ser una salida sin duda!

—Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este túnel Julien— murmuró el líder positivamente.

—Eso e'pero… ya no aguanto más— gimoteó el más alto.

Continuaron por ese túnel un buen rato hasta que Skipper creyó ver algo… podría ser… ¿Luz? ¡Era luz! Tenue pero ahí estaba. Skipper apresuró su gateo y aunque verdaderamente agotado Julien lo siguió de cerca.

El líder estaba extasiado, la salida estaba cada vez más y más cerca hasta que por fin la alcanzó, por fin saldrían de esos horrendos túneles hasta llegar al…. ¿inicio?

Skipper se detuvo en seco. El túnel había sido el mismo por donde habían entrado… La luz que vio no era más que la iluminación de emergencia del ascensor ¡Pero qué día más…! Sin previo aviso Julien volvió a tropezar con la parte trasera del más bajo solo que esta vez ambos hombres fueron expulsados fuera del túnel y de nuevo al techo de la cabina del elevador.

Julien fue el primero en ponerse de pie e inmediatamente empezó a re-acomodar su adolorida espalda, Skipper lo imitó pero con menos ánimos.

—¿Y, uh, ahora qué? —Preguntó Julien con una mueca de dolor y cansancio.

—No lo sé, se me acabaron las ideas— retumbó la voz vencida del líder.

Julien se cruzó de brazos bufando y empezó de nuevo a quejarse.

—¡Por el amor a todo lo bueno! Julien, podrías callarte—gritó Skipper fuera de sí.

—Oh no. ¡Hice todo lo que dijiste y míranos! Ahora me toca hablar a mí— espeto el más alto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Quejarte hasta morir? —respondió agitado el militar.

Y así empezó otra disputa y esta vez no se detuvo hasta que un horroroso sonido metálico comenzó a oírse por todos lados.

—¿Q-q-qué fue e-eso?— chilló Julien viendo para todos lados.

—…No lo sé, pudo ser cualquier-whoa— Skipper fue interrumpido cuando el mismo elevador empezó a descender a velocidad normal.

Luego de varios minutos la cabina se detuvo y pudieron oír varias voces e incluso una sirena, los hombres intercambiaron una mirada y ambos corrieron hacia la trampilla para asomar la cabeza. Ambos se encontraron con un par de ojos observándolos.

—¡Steve, ven acá! ¡Hay dos sujetos más aquí! —gritó el hombre que al parecer era bombero a otro que parecía ser camillero.

* * *

Skipper y Julien estaban sentados cerca de uno de los tantos camiones de bomberos presentes. Ambos bebían una taza de chocolate caliente cada uno. Al parecer algo había ocurrido, un apagón o algo así y los bomberos estaban ayudando a salir varias personas.

Antes de que empezara la explicación alguien se aclaró la garganta llamándoles la atención, ahí parado junto a dos miembros de la policía, con el ceño fruncido y la cara totalmente roja de furia se encontraba Maurice.

Julien hizo un patético gemido y para sorpresa de Skipper se abalanzó a abrazar al hombre bajito y empezó a llorar como todo un niño el cual se había separado de su madre en una tienda o algo parecido. Luego de eso ambos se retiraron para hablar con los policías, al parecer Maurice los había llamado preocupado por la seguridad del más alto.

El líder, ahora solo, se puso a conversar con el bombero.

George, el bombero que los encontró le relataba a Skipper sobre como tuvieron que vaciar por completo al edificio por problemas eléctricos y rescatar a los atrapados.

—Pero… ¿Qué hay con las personas en el club? ¿Cómo bajaron del Pent-house? —Preguntó Skipper extrañado.

—Pues, tuvieron que usar las escaleras— respondió malhumorado el bombero en un tono cansado.

. . .

—…Las escaleras… —repitió Skipper en un tono seco y quebradizo como el suelo del mas endemoniado desierto en algún planeta árido, pero a la vez sorprendentemente calmo.

—Así es, las escaleras de emergencia que todo local registrado legalmente debe proporcionar; el público fue exitosamente desalojado pocos minutos después de que las alarmas de energía de reserva se encendieran, pero claro eso lo conseguimos luego de subir cincuenta pisos a pie y sin mencionar un número indefinido de pisos más mientras jugábamos al gato y al ratón con ustedes y todo aquel atorado en un bendito elevador, por suerte ustedes fueron los últimos. Ahora, con su permiso, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Con eso el cansado y malhumorado bombero sopló su silbato para llamar a sus hombres, se montaron en su camión y aceleraron como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

El líder estaba temblando ligeramente.

¿Lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar y ya?

Skipper de pronto se sintió muy agotado y solo quería irse a casa. Buscó con la vista por el estacionamiento del lugar pero no encontró su auto, su equipo debió irse sin él.

Todo su cansancio se transmutó en fastidio y su fastidio en energía, tomó esa energía y empezó a caminar, incluso si se tardase toda la noche llegaría a su hogar.

Maurice seguía reprendiendo a Julien cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio caminando al líder.

—Hey, Skipper— llamó el hombre mayor pero el líder simplemente alzo su mano en señal de "ahora no" y siguió su marcha.

Maurice se encogió de hombros mientras observaba al hombre perderse a la vuelta de una esquina, simplemente quería ofrecerle un aventón pero era obvio que necesitaba estar solo, ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

* * *

Private marchaba de un lado al otro del salón del cuartel, Hacía ya más de una hora desde que sucedió el accidente en el pent-house y Skipper aún no aparecía. El joven soldado estaba muy preocupado por el bienestar y paradero de su líder.

Kowalski, quien se encontraba en su laboratorio, afirmaba que sea lo que fuese Skipper sabría manejarlo.

Rico estaba inconsciente en el sofá.

Así que sólo estaba él y honestamente estaba muy pero muy-

La puerta principal se abrió— y Private salió disparado hacia esta. Y ahí fue cuando lo vio, desalineado, con la ropa rasgada y con una extraña mirada perdida.

—¡K'walski aquí esta Skippah! —exclamó conmocionado el más joven a lo que se acercaba a su comandante.

A lo lejos se escuchó un ahogado "te lo dije" que provenía del laboratorio del genio del grupo.

—Ugh, Private, no grites me duele la cabeza— musitó el aturdido hombre.

Private no pudo más y abrazó a su superior, estaba aliviado, muy aliviado. De pronto siente como el más alto empieza a recargar su peso sobre él, más y más… hasta que ambos cayeron al piso.

—Uh, ¿Skippah?— preguntó anonadado el más joven por debajo de su líder.

En lugar de una respuesta recibió ronquidos y una diminuta sonrisa.

—Bienvenido a casa— susurró Private con una pequeña sonrisa.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**~Bonus~**

Skipper se frotó el espacio entre sus ojos soltando un exasperado y a la vez resignado suspiro.

—Está bien, ustedes ganan. Iremos al ridículo lugar, pero luego no digan que no se los advertí.

El trío de soldados rápidamente se emocionaron; eran raros y contados los momentos en que Skipper se tornaba permisivo.

Pero antes de que ellos pudiesen hacer nada el líder volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Private, te sugiero que tengas a todo momento tu tarjeta ID, —explicó Skipper secretamente de forma burlesca—no queremos otro accidente, ¿verdad?

El más joven se sonrojó profusamente y sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza antes de marcharse apresuradamente en busca de dicha ID.

Rico reía entre dientes hasta que Kowalski le dio un codazo en las costillas. Skipper no les prestó atención al par pues se encontraba ligeramente perdido en sus recuerdos.

Por primera y última vez esa noche dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar esa vez que tuvo que hacerse pasar por el padre de su soldado más joven luego de que este había perdido su ID, lo cual le había causado algunos problemas en un bar.

Su sonrisa se borró luego de unos segundos, sólo esperaba que esa noche terminara rápido y sin complicaciones.

Heh, soñar no cuesta nada.

* * *

**Feliz San Valentín y feliz fin de semana.**


End file.
